Central vacuum cleaning systems are well known and have been available for many years. A recognized problem in the central vacuum cleaner industry is vacuum hose management. Typical vacuum hoses are 10 to 50 feet long; difficult to coil up, unwieldy to carry from location to location and bulky to store. Central vacuum cleaning systems having retractable suction hoses and hose-retracting valve assemblies, that use vacuum suction to retract the hoses back into the system type vacuum plumbing, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,010,829 issued to Harman in 2006, provide a solution to this problem.
One aspect of such central vacuum cleaning systems having retractable suction hoses and hose-retracting valve assemblies is to provide a means to restrain the movement of the hose during use at any point along the hose's length while preventing air from passing or leaking between the inside of the vacuum tubing and the exterior of the hose. While such means have been provided, as exemplified by the mechanisms for circumferential clamping around the hose described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,010,829 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,479,353, no means have been provided previously that utilize the system vacuum to assist with restraining and sealing the vacuum hose. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a central vacuum system in which the vacuum is used to assist in restraining the extracted hose at a given position and sealing the hose to prevent or reduce air from passing between the inside of the vacuum tubing and the exterior of the hose.